The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to channel display signs used at the point of purchase of goods, such as at sales counters and at shelves of supermarkets.
The promotion of a commercial product, including the manner in which the product is displayed at the point of purchase, is often important in determining the commercial success of the product. Manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers and advertisers are therefore continually searching for new point of purchase display devices which will draw a consumer's attention to a particular product. Conventional point of purchase display devices generally use elaborate lighting arrangements, graphic designs, three dimensional cutouts, fluorescent paints and the like to catch a consumer's eye.
However, the type of eye-catching techniques used in conventional point of purchase applications are generally not available for use in connection with channel display signs used at points of purchase, such as at sales counters and at shelves at supermarkets. Such channel display signs generally comprise elongated channels formed by elongated webs or walls having upper and lower flanged lips. An elongated sign or letters forming words promoting the product, or numbers specifying the price of the product, displayed at the associated counter or shelf is formed of flexible sheet material and is or are inserted into the channel. However, because of the long, narrow configuration of such point of purchase channel display signs, and the fact that their use is generally in crowded environments with little or no room for even simple "attention-getters", it has not been possible heretofore to adapt such channel display signs to provide the eye-catching quality of other point of purchase displays.